cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Monzer Mazaydeh
Monzer Mazaydeh is a former TNE Superstar. Mazaydeh is a two time World Champion. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Monzer Mazaydeh with Omar Habul competed in a dark match to ditermine a #1 Contender for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. Mazaydeh defeated Tyson in that Match. 'World Heavyweight Championship' On episode 1 Mazaydeh confonted Michael Cole to say that everyone in TNE is worthless, later that night, Mazaydeh defeated Gaz Tower for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. In episode 2 Gaz Tower was given a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship in a falls count anywhere match at Doomsday, after the main event Mazaydeh went to attack Tyson but got speared. At Doomsday Mazaydeh defeated Tower in a 5 star match. In episode 3 Mazaydeh's dominance countied to rise after pinning Tyson in a tag team with teaming with CJ. In episode 4 Mazaydeh attacked Tyson during his match with Chris Jorgsten. The following week Mazaydeh defeated Lewis Parks in a Champion vs Champion match, at the end of the match both men were attacked by Chris Jorgsten. At TNE Violence Mazaydeh puts his championship on the line against Chris Jorgsten and xXx where Mazaydeh lost that match. The next night Monzer cashed in his rematch clause and defeated xXx for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship, making him a 2 time world Champion. The next week Mazaydeh and Dude lost a tag team match by DQ against Tyson & RSJ due to interference from Omar Habul. At TNE Bash Mazaydeh meet Devon Aarons for the Championship, Mazaydeh won that match. In the Episode 9 Gauntlet Mazaydeh came out last for his team defeating the debuting Poison Bee, he powerbombed Devon Aarons off the stage while he was making his entrance and at the end he was attacked by Tyson & RSJ with a chair and was speared off the stage by Tyson. 'SmackDown, Feud with Tyson' In the episode 10 Draft Mazaydeh was the thrid pick to go to smackdown. In episode 12 Smackdown Mazaydeh was pinned for the first time ever against Tyson which started a feud between the two. At TNE Lockdown Mazaydeh was pinned by Tyson and lost the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. At TNE King of the Ring Mazaydeh's Team beat Tyson but Mazaydeh gave the tag to Ryan Baxter for him to win the World Heavyweight Championship. On episode 16 Mazaydeh lost to Chris Jorgsten by DQ by hitting him with steel steps, Than was later attacked by Ross Samuel Jones. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania Monzer Mazaydeh & Dude (repsenting Omar Habul) will face Tyson & RSJ with Omar's job as SmackDown GM on the line. Speical Events At CAW Champions League's CAWNSpiracy Monzer Mazaydeh will face Tyson in a steel cage match. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *'Arab Bomb' (Jackknife Powerbome with a Salute) Signature Moves: *Suplex Hammer Nicknames: *The Fearless Arab *The Crazy Arab *The Monsterous Arab Managers: *Omar Habul Championships and accomplishments Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *5 Star Match - vs Gaz Tower at Doomsday (2011) Category:CAWs Category:CAW Superstars Category:Multi Time World Champions Category:Wii CAWs Category:World Champions Category:Jordanians